The Missionary/dialogue
Standard * * * * The Missionary: Good day. May the light of Saradomin guide you. **'Player:' How are things, Tomlin? ***''Before Go Among the Heathens:'' ****'The Missionary:' I am thinking on where I should build my church. Saradomin will guide me. ***''After Go Among the Heathens:'' **** The Missionary: Hyu-Ji will be my bastion of hope in these godforsaken isles. These sea orphans will be my flock. Yes, everything is coming together. ***''After Spreading the Word:'' **** The Missionary: Damn the forces of Zamorak! Intervening in my plans, spreading lies to my sea orphans... I will not fade from the light. I will build my church! ***''After Voices Raised in Lamentation:'' ****'The Missionary:' I have been questioning some of my actions of late. We should talk soon, when my head is clearer. ***''After The Belly Of the Whale:'' **** The Missionary: 'My pilgrimage could not have gone better. Armed with the knowledge of the Zamorakian plot, I shall defend the sea orphans from their evil. Praise to Saradomin. ***''After God's Grace Upon You: ****'''The Missionary: My congregation is growing by the week. Many sea orphans have taken Saradomin into their hearts. Achieving this with words, rather than a mace, is certainly novel. ***''After Hull Down On The Horizon:'' ****'The Missionary:' Damn those purists! Damn those pirates! Damn those practitioners of black magic and their plots! ****'The Missionary:' And the enemies of Saradomin gathered in the shadows, but Saradomin's light exposed their schemes and they suffered a great and terrible vengeance. ***''After A Concerted Effort:'' ****'The Missionary:' I would defend Hyu-Ji with my last gasp, but it won't come to that. When those Purists and pirates arrive, we'll have Saradomin's gaze upon us. They will burn in his light! ***''After The Defiance of Hyu-Ji:'' ****'The Missionary:' Hyu-Ji has always persisted against the forces of evil. I must now consider what to do with my own life. Saradomin has always guided me, but my place is not with the altar. **'Player:' I need something done, Tomlin. ***'The Missionary:' Certainly, I'm the man to get it done. **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''Without the Occultist unlocked:'' ****'The Missionary:' I'd work with another practitioner of magic. Find me someone suitable and we shall form a unit of strength and power. ***''With the Occultist unlocked and not present:'' ****'The Missionary:' There's an occultist who frequents this den of vice who I could work with. While we aren't natural allies, she does have an appreciation for high magic. She could be of use in my endeavours. ****If both the Occultist and Missionary are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. ***''With the Occultist unlocked and in port:'' ****'The Missionary:' I suppose I could work with that pedlar of black magic, Zu Zu I think she's called. ****'The Missionary:' But do not mistake this as acceptance of that witch's ways, she's still a heretic, and still deserving of Saradomin's wrath. ****'The Missionary:' And the way she looks at me is most... insalubrious. ****'The Occultist:' But he's happy to work with me? How enlightened. Come on handsome, let's be off. ****'The Occultist:' Mmm, you don't mind walking in front, do you? ****''Voyage screen opens'' **'Player:' How's the life of a missionary? ***'The Missionary:' Our lives are not that dissimilar. We are both devout followers of the gods, although I'm not sure we follow the same one. ***'The Missionary:' Whatever your faith, I can't help but admire your devotion. Your dedication to prayer and worship is inspiring. **Previous Cutscenes ***Meet the Missionary Only if he was not your first adventurer. ***Go Among the Heathens *** ***Spreading the Word *** The Player: '''You seem Irritated. What's the issue? *** '''The Missionary: The sea orphans are neglecting to work on the church. They claim they're frightened, while a few of the heathens are still on strike. *** The Missionary: I went to the homes of those on strike - I was damned if I would let them desert Our Lord. *** The Missionary: That was when I spotted the Zamorakian missionaries. They ran from me to their boats, but they had already done their damage., *** The Missionary: They had spread muck in the orphans' minds. Teachings like 'Zamorak is the one true god', and 'Saradomin clings helplessly to the boot of Zamorak'. *** The Missionary: And anyone they couldn't convert, they killed. We lost a dozen of the orphans in one day. *** The Missionary: The Zamorakians must be jealous. Nothing riles a Zamorakian more than a symbol of Saradomin's true faith, and there is none bigger than a church. They want to bring it all down. *** The Missionary: And that can't happen. These beasts are mine! They are owned by Saradomin! *** The Player: I'll settle for not seeing them killed. I'll send a ship to rout the Zamorakian missionaries. *** The Missionary: They're stationed in the Hook Islands. I'm coming along. I haven't cracked any skulls in weeks. *** *** Spreading the Word (return voyage cutscene) *** The Missionary: We were out-maneuvered! While the Pride in Chaos sank, their two remaining ships eluded us and sailed on to Hyu-Ji, spreading more lies. *** The Missionary: I may as well ditch the endeavour. Gah! Not a single sea orphan would meet my eye. The well's poisoned. *** The Player: Tomlin, my men heard some of the stories the Zamorakians were telling. Is it true that you were known as 'The Cudgel of Draynor'? *** The Missionary: I'm not that man anymore! *** The Player: They said you went from house to house, beating anyone who neglected their faith. Elven men and women were beaten unconscious before the authorities caught you. What kind of men are you? *** The Missionary: That's not how it was! At the time, I thought that a bruise was a scant price for an eternity in salvation. *** The Player: Well, it certainly made it easy for the Zamorakians to turn the orphans against you. *** The Missionary: I'll not stand here to be lectured! The Zamorakians may have turned you against Our Lord, but I'm building the church, flock or no flock. *** ***Voices Raised in Lamentation *** The Player: Are the orphans still working for you? *** The Missionary: '''You know they're not. I'm not in the mood for jokes. Half the sea orphans won't work for me, and the other half are terrified of invasion. *** '''The Player: Have the Zamorakian missionaries visited again? *** The Missionary: The Zamorakians think they've finished me off. They think the orphans are well and truly turned against me.'But even when the rivers flow away from Saradomin, they cannot deny their source'. *** The Missionary: So, the godless Purists are frothing at the mouth, furious that these 'abominations' have deigned to survive. They're gathering a fleet in the Scythe Islands. *** The Missionary: I won't let this Purists burn down my church. And I've not given up on the orphans yet. I've still a plan to claim them for Saradomin, and I can't do that if they're dead. *** The Player: How would you feel about leading the operation? Meet their two ships head on. *** The Missionary: You try to hold me back. *** *** Voices Raised in Lamentation (return voyage) *** The Missionary: The Purists' schooners were fast! Still, we chased the last one away before it could do too much damage. *** The Player: I've heard different reports. Several orphans died, Tomlin. *** The Missionary: '''That may be true, but we ripped holes in the Purists' hull. They must be bailing out as we speak. *** '''The Player: My Crew believes that you left the ship through. They believe you wanted to remind the orphans that they needed you; that they were weak without you. *** The Missionary: Ha! Rumours and lies. Sounds like your crew have been at sea too long. *** The Player: '''Just be quiet! *** '''The Player: Whatever it was - one of your 'opportunities' or not - it cost over two dozen sea orphans their lives. *** The Missionary: '''Look here - they are down to one ship. The orphans are safe. You should be careful what you say. *** '''The Player: When you acted, you acted well. But letting people die to prove a point? You should question your actions, Tomlin. *** ****The Belly of the Whale **** The Missionary: I won't denie that I've been... debating my recent actions. I've taken the wrong paths, some way back. **** The Missionary: I've posed myself the question: when did I take the wrong fork? **** The Missionary: Was it when I was young, when I was sure a knight's life was for me? Was it when I was cast out from the knights, and thought the church offered truth and gain? **** The Missionary: Was it when I vowed to bring a strong arm to my faith, as well as the fire of conviction? Gah! or was it later than that? Should I not have come to this dark place? **** The Missionary: '''I let those orphans die to the Purists. I felt it was better that a few died so that the others would learn! Whatdemon of Zamorak does that? **** '''The Missionary: But I can be redeemed. A pilgrimage of meditation and prayer is needed. **** The Missionary: I hear tell of an island in the Bowl, a place that opens the heart to truth. The natives offer no explanation for it, but it's clearly Saradomin's grace. **** The Missionary: Please - help me find it. Help save me **** **** . ****Gods Grace Upon You **** The Player: The Zamorakians and mercenaries are harboured near the Purists. **** The Missionary: Ridiculous - an armada of hired swords, fanatics and heretics, all looking to burn down some small towns and their half-built church. Rotten cowards! **** The Missionary: I would ask for a ship to defend the island, but it won't turn the tide. We have to use our heads instead of our fists. **** The Player: Are you feeling alright? **** The Missionary: Everything in my life has led to this one point. I have a plan that will save lives AND destroy a spiteful and vicious evil. It might even restore me in the eyes of Hyu-Ji. **** The Player: **** The Missionary: Hey, I'm a changed man, but not that changed! **** The Missionary: The weak link in our enemy is the mercenaries, and I intend to take advantage of it. **** The Player: How? **** The Missionary: A mercenary's loyalty lies within his wallet. I was given gold by Brother Jered - enough to employ workers to build the church, and more besides. **** The Missionary: I... saved the money by getting the orphans to work for free. We could use that gold to encourage a double-cross. **** The Missionary: The Purists and Zamorakians forces are currently camped near the Purists' Headquarters. What do you think? **** The Player: It's a fine plan... the ships ready when you are! **** **** Gods Grace Upon You (return voyage) **** The Player: They were wiped out? Entirely? **** The Missionary: Not entirely, but they're not likely to be causing trouble any time soon. 'When the white rain comes, the fleets of our enemies will be sunk'. **** The Missionary: The Purists and Zamorakian forces are crippled. I think we've managed to add a little extra security to the region. **** The Missionary: And it seems that word of the battle has got back to the orphans. They finished the church. The whole, blasted thing! **** The Player: I can't think of who spread that news around. **** The Missionary: And my first congregation had several orphans who had previously cursed me. They may not be so sure of me, but they're willing to listen. **** The Missionary: I'm grateful to - whoever might have helped me. I'm considered a friend of the people, which is unexpectedly pleasing. I've always gone with respect and fear, rather than regard. **** The Player: You might find it works better. **** The Missionary: Aye, it's worth a try. No doubt I'll pass through here again, but until I do, I thank you. **** The Player: It's been a pleasure. **** **** ****Hull Down On The Horizon ****A Concerted Effort ****The Defiance of Hyu-Ji Random events Last Orders *'The Missionary:' When I want another drink, I'll command it. A Simple Favour *'The Missionary:' I know you're a man of corruption and vice. Leave me be. Category:Player-owned ports